wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Boo Moon Galaxy
The Boo Moon Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is located in World 5. The galaxy is a stereotypical, haunted mansion themed galaxy. The starting planet is pitch black (extremely dark) and requires patience to reach the Launch Star. Like the Bubble Breeze Galaxy (as well as other galaxies) this galaxy has poisonous water that instantly kills Mario if he lands in it. Snake Blocks are found in this level. The Boo Mushroom first (and last) appears in this galaxy. Boos and Octoboos are common enemies here. Until the Green Power Stars are unlocked, there are no Prankster Comets in this galaxy. To unlock the galaxy get 51 Power Stars. Planets- Starting Planet- The starting planet is a dark maze with a spotlight on Mario. It is full of Boos that chase Mario and try to harm him. It has a Warp Pad leading to the Bonus Planet. The Launch Star is at the end of this planet. This planet has a Warp Pipe leading to an underground tower that is only accessible after the first mission is completed. There are some pictures of Boos and 1up Mushrooms in the walls. There are also doors that open when Mario nears them. Bonus Planet- This planet is accessible with the use of the Warp Pad on the Starting Planet. It is full of Pumpkinhead Goombas. If Mario defeats them all within a time limit, he is rewarded three Life Mushrooms. Swamp Planet- This planet has a series of Snake Blocks. It is a swamp filled with Poison Water. When Mario steps on the Snake Blocks, they start moving like they usually do. Mario must use them to progress. If he falls into the poison swamp, he dies instantly. The Snake Blocks lead Mario to a hidden star and Launch Star. Octoboos inhabit this planet, and try to block Mario's path. A Question Coin, Comet Medal and a secret Power Star are found on this planet. Similar to a book, this planet folds when Mario steps on certain platforms. The Moon- This planet is, of course, the moon of this galaxy. It is a crescent moon that balances when Mario steps on it. It can make Mario fall into a Black Hole if he stands on its sides for too long. The moon acts similar to a see-saw. There are 5 Star Chips that Mario must collect to make a Launch Star appear. This planet also appears during the game's ending credits. Graveyard Planet- When Mario first lands on this planet, he'll see it's a gray platform with grave drawings on it. BUT! When he activates that switch, the graves become 3 3D gravestones! Mario can jump on them to collect Silver Stars, Life Mushrooms, and Coins. Boos are the only enemies encountered here. Surprisingly, the planet is not a graveyard, but rather a pop-up book. Howling Tower- This is a tall-sidescroller planet. It is the only planet featuring the Boo Mushroom to turn Mario into Boo Mario. Octoboos are the most common enemies that try to make Mario fall and lose his power-up. There are also fans in here. At the top of the tower is a Power Star. Missions- Silver Stars Pop-Up- To get this Power Star, he must make his way to the Graveyard Planet. To do so, he must find the Launch Star on the Starting Planet to fly to the Swamp Planet. Here he must use the pink, Snake Blocks to get to the Launch Star located near the roof. When he uses the Launch Star, Mario will find himself on The Moon. All he must do is find all 5 Star Chips to build the Launch Star and fly to the Graveyard Planet. On this planet, Mario must collect 5 Silver Stars. Only two of them can be collected when you land on this planet. The rest must be collected after activating the switch and using the graves. When all Silver Stars are collected, they'll transform in a Power Star. Enemies- *Boos *Octoboos Planets Visited- *Starting Planet *Swamp Planet *The Moon *Graveyard Planet Haunting the Howling Tower- When Mario completes the first mission, a new path is revealed on the Starting Planet. Mario can follow it to get to a green Warp Pipe. When he uses it, he'll find himself in an underground, haunted tower. Mario must use the Boo Mushroom to become Boo Mario to go through walls and float in the air. Boo Mario must make his way to the top, by avoiding the enemies and getting Boo Mushrooms so he can get the Power Star located there. Enemies *Boos *Octoboos Planets Visited- *Starting Planet = The Star in the Sinking Swamp- To get this Power Star, Mario must go back to the Swamp Planet. Instead of going to the Launch Star, he must continue following the Snake Blocks until he reaches a new series. He must then follow the new series of Snake Blocks to the Power Star. Enemies- *Boos *Octoboos Planets Visited- *Starting Planet *Swamp Planet Green Star 1- Players must do the same as they did in "The Star in the Sinking Swamp", but when they are riding the new series of Snake Blocks, they'll notice a Green Star to the left. They must choose the right time to Long-Jump and grab it. Green Star 2- This Green Star is located below The Moon. Players must fall carefully and catch it. If they fail to do so, they'll enter a Black Hole. Green Star 3 The last Green Star is located on the Graveyard Planet. To reach it, the player must perform a Long-Jump from the graveyard's roof. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy 2